Haltmann Works Company VS The Shroob Army
Kirby: Planet Robobot VS Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time! The high-tech alien invaders of peaceful planets that they want to have for themselves are going to clash in an army battle! SPOILER WARNING FOR BOTH GAMES! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Rules and stuff, besides the typical DB rules: Star Dream himself will not fight Bosses and Mid Bosses from KPR that have stronger versions of themselves will also fight as long as it makes sense (I.E. Security Force and Security Force 2.0 will fight alongside each other, but not Susie and Susie 2.0 as they're the same person. I'll delve more in to it later.) Haltmann Works Company will not get mechanized versions of regular Kirby enemies as they're part of Dededes army (I.E. Walker Dees, Cyborg Bronto Burts) as well as Meta Knight and Whispy Woods mechanized versions not fighting since they're not part of Haltmann Works (But Klanky Woods 2.0 and Stock Mecha Knight will fight as they're robots) but they'll still get the clone, hologram, and robot versions of Kirby enemies and the Waddle Doos Holo-Kracko produces. The Shroobs will not get the Hammer Bros. they mind controlled. I'm just assuming Jr. Shrooboid is weak to ice like the rest of his species, as you never actually get to use Ice Flowers on him Introduction Boomstick: The Mario and Kirby series are usually light hearted...chubby penguins, magic flowers, lollipops, babies, and so much more...but what happens when you throw aliens in to the mix? *Cue scenes of The Shroobs sucking the vim out of Toads, Access Ark drilling in to Popstar, the Shroobs laughing at Mario and Luigi who have been KO'd, and the Halberd being hit by a huge laser Wiz: Nothing good, to say the least. But which alien race is stronger? Is it the Poison Mushroom like species known as Shroobs from a planet far away? Boomstick: Or Haltmann Works, the rich and evil company from space run by Max Proffit Haltmann (who, by the way, looks like Donald Trump) and his daughter Susie? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. The Shroob Army Bosses: Boomstick: First up for the Shroobs are the bosses. And they're all ugly, horrible, evil creatures that strike fear in to anyone.....like my ex-wife. Wiz: Ok, moving on, the first member is the Shrooboid Brat, that first and weakest of the Shrooboid sub-species. He's strong enough to hit Toadsworth on a hospital bed across the mushroom castle throne room. Boomstick: Being the 1st boss, he's not too strong. His only attack is a spin ripped straight out of Crash Bandicoot. And when he's done spinning, he gets dizzy which leaves him open to be attacked. Wiz: Second up is Swiggler. Swiggler is the shroob version of a Wiggler. It can shoot poisonous clouds of gas and cause shockwaves by slamming it's feet. Boomstick: Yeah, there was not much to say about that boss. TBF... Normal troops: TBA... Ships: TBA... Haltmann Works Company Bosses: TBA... Normal troops: TBA... Access Ark: TBA... Pre-fight TBA... Fight TBA... Results TBA... Who do you think will win? The Shroob Army Haltmann Works Company Tie Where should the battle take place? The Mushroom Kingdom Popstar Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:By Superray06